kingdomunderfirefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Regnier
Here is the content on this topic from the old wiki. Maybe it could be merged here? =Overview= Regnier, also known as Rick Blood (Birth name Rick Miner as stated in the intro of Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders) is a playable character in Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders and Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom. He is a major character and is playable in both games. History Regnier was originally one of seven of Xok's Knights in the first War of Heroes. He was slain in battle by the Lich Killiani, but was resurrected by the power of Nibel's Ancient Heart. Having been resurrected by the Heart, and having a new power of immortality, Regnier took revenge on Killiani by slaying him, thus ending the war. Some time after the war, he managed to subdue the native Orc's of Hexter (Gaining Urukubarr as an ally in the process) and became it's Lord, later forging an alliance with King Valdemar of Vellond. Shortly after the Second War of Heroes began, he actively participated in the war, to regain control of Nibel's Ancient Heart, and his free will. The Second War of Heroes During the war, he made numerous victories and killed several important men, such as General Hugh of Hironeiden, and Gerald's brother Rupert. He also claimed victory at key areas such as the Glaucus River, Bronzewood, and Raven Meadow. After numerous victories in the war, he came close to his goal of getting the Heart while he was pursuing the Pope Dimitri (The Patriarch in the North America version) of Ecclesia, who was in possession of it. However, the Pope used the power of the Heart to force Regnier into forcing his troops to a halt, allowing him safe passage back into Ecclesia. Later on, the Ancient Heart was destroyed during battle at Norwart between the Hironeiden/Ecclesia Alliance and the Vellond/Hexter Alliance. Since Nibel's Ancient Heart was destroyed, numerous things happened. Since Nibel was forced into a coma, the Age of Light was over, and Encablossa's Age of Darkness was upon the world. Regnier also lost his immortality, though not right away. Encablossa sucked in Human and Orc troops (Dark Elves did not seem to be affected), and were forced back out as Enca Troops and Enca Spitters. With the mighty Encablossa troops on his tail, and the ever expanding curtain of darkness following, Regnier was forced to head for Kallishire, an abandoned castle. Along the way, he found out that Jungsburg was destroyed and Gerald was under siege at Cloud Borune. Realizing he needed Gerald to get aid from Ecclesia, he rescued him and the two retreated to Kallishire. Once there, they formulated a plan to destroy Encablossa. To set the plan in motion, Regnier needed to resurrect the legendary Bone Dragon. Heading into Gremium, the Tomb of Dragon's, Regnier successfully found the 10 Dragon Tomb's, resurrected the Bone Dragon, and prepared to march to Funero. The Final Battle At Funero, the combined forces of Hironeiden, Ecclesia, and Hexter formed one large army. The Bone Dragon penetrated Encablossa's outer skin with it's Fire Ball attack, where as promptly Duane, Kendal, Regnier, Urukubarr, and presumably Leinhart were teleported onto a Battaloon going inside of Encablossa. Once inside, they systematically target Encablossa's vital organs, including its Ancient Heart. All Encablossa troops remaining are destroyed, and Encablossa crumbles into dust. However, Encablossa is not dead, merely teleported back to his realm, along with Kendal, Duane, Regnier, and Urukubarr. However, now in Encablossa's realm, Regnier strikes a deal with him: Regnier regains his immortality if he helps Encablossa return to Earth. Note from the Author: Circle of Doom Section coming later. Some of the info was incorrect But I fixed it up now.--Soujanananananananana dead. 19:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC)